Raving Rabbids (Canon)/Withersoul 235
'Summary' The Raving Rabbids are mentally unstable bunnies initially from the Rayman series of video games, serving as the main antagonists of Rayman Raving Rabbids (both handheld and console versions), Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 and Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party, but they later got their own series of video games, comic books and even a TV series and planned feature film, in which they are the main characters. The Rabbids are trademarked by their famous "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", their usage of toilet plungers and toilet paper and their apparent obsession with cows. Their motives vary per game, ranging from attempting to get to the Moon, blend in with humanity or take over the Earth. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: '''Likely '''3-A Name: '''Raving Rabbids, Rabbids, Bunnies, Idiot Rabbits '''Origin: '''Rayman / Raving Rabbids '''Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: 'Bunnies, Rabbits, Extraterrestial Creatures '''Powers and Abilities: '''Varies, though usually Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Improbable Weapon Profiency, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness and Interaction, Sonic Scream, Creation, Summoning, Anemokinesis, Pyrokinesis and Attack Recording. The Super Rabbid has Telekinesis, Flight and Laser Vision. With Potions, the Rabbids have Statistics Amplification, Power Negation (can negate any special effect and also prevent critical hits), Healing and Healing Coma. Time Travel w/ Time Traveling Washing Machine. Physics Negation w/ Shopping Cart. Various other kinds of Rabbids have more abilities. They also gain more powers with other weaponry. '''Attack Potency: '''Likely '''Universe level '(messed with Rayman's TV in Rayman Raving Rabbids: TV Party, which apparently contains a universe or pocket universe within it. Using the Time Traveling Washing Machine, the Rabbids went to the past and changed the future, creating one parallel timeline for every event they mess with, albeit only one at a time, and later caused a time paradox resulting in a sped-up version of the game's intro. In the comics, the Rabbids have - many times - defied the rules of the universe. For example, in one page, a Rabbid throws a bomb through a door. On the next page, they encounter the same Rabbid behind a wall throwing that same bomb - they threw the bomb from one page to another. Another similar joke exists where the explosion of a bomb destroys the next page as well. Another joke included a Rabbid hitting a switch that blacks out the next two pages, in yet another one is the Rabbid's face printed on the next six pages, obscuring it, and in others, the Rabbids jump out of the boxes to another one or interact with a page or certain boxes from outside. Lastly, a Rabbid once used the boxes of the comic to launch himself out of the page and into an invisible wall. All of this counts as messing with or warping the universe. And finally, in the second issue of the comic, a Rabbid is created in a white void by the writer - supposedly a supreme being - but he soon defeats him. In the next two pages, we see a weird mess of random crap which is soon revealed to be that same Rabbid using the writer's pencil to create new events and writing them into existence, shortly before the writer deletes his head, as seen on the last page on the book. This means that the Rabbid was creating a universe.) '''Speed: Varies Lifting Strength: Superhuman '''(effortlessly lift heavy things, like cows, statues and giant sausages and rubber duckies) '''Striking Strength: Likely Universal Durability: 'At least '''Moon level '(survived being blasted into the Moon), likely 'Multi-Solar System level '(took hots from Rayman, who punched magicians flying into a constellation), possibly 'Universe level '(took hits from the writer) '''Stamina: High Range: Universal ''' '''Standard Equipment: '''Various different items and a UFO '''Inteligence: Varies '''from '''Below Average '''to '''Gifted Weaknesses: '''Mentally unstable. Usually very dumb and incompetent. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BWAAAAAAAAAAH!: '''The Rabbid screams "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", which is powerful enough to shatter glass, knock out dogs, stuns people or even blows the clothing off them. *'BWAAAAAAAAAAH! Mode: 'The Rabbid's scream is enchanced and his stats amplified. *'Freaking: 'The Rabbid dances around, creating fire. The dance can also telekinetically lift others and cause mirrorballs to drop from the ceiling. It is unknown if all Rabbids have this power, since only a few special individuals are ever seen doing it. *'Tornado: 'The Rabbid spins around in a tornado and rams into the enemy. *'Spring Jump: '''The Rabbid jumps, with its landing causing a spring to appear from the floor and launch others upwards. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 3 Category:Variable Tier